Detergents and cleaning agents and cosmetic agents usually contain fragrances which give the agents a pleasant odor. In this case, the odor of other ingredients is masked by the fragrances, so that the consumer is given a pleasant odor impression.
Particularly in the field of detergents, fragrances are among the important constituents of the detergent composition since both the wet and the dry laundry should have a pleasant and fresh smell. In general, fragrances are readily volatile substances and therefore a long-lasting fragrance effect is difficult to achieve. Particularly in the case of fragrances which represent the fresh and light notes of the perfume, and which evaporate particularly quickly due to their relatively high vapor pressure, the desired longevity of the fragrance impression is difficult to achieve. Fragrance storage substance molecules are known in the prior art and provide a possibility of releasing fragrances in a delayed manner. Depending on the respective fragrance storage molecule, the breaking of a covalent bond in the fragrance storage substance molecule is induced by the effect of electromagnetic radiation, heat, or by reaction with chemical substances, such as acid, and a fragrance is released. However, the fragrance intensity in the case of conventional fragrance storage molecules is low and the fragrance effect is only short-lived. Furthermore, with these storage molecules, it is not possible to achieve both an immediate release and a delayed release of the fragrances. There is therefore a need for fragrance storage molecules which can release fragrances both immediately and also in a delayed manner over a longer period of time.